


The Taste of Seasons

by Lana_Fair



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Coffee, Dates, Fluff, Fools in Love, M/M, Seasonal Drinks, cafe date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16273766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_Fair/pseuds/Lana_Fair
Summary: Every season came with its own exciting flavors Otoya deemed as his duty to try out. Tokiya not so much, but as a supportive boyfriend, he never shied away from those totally not dates to a local St☆rbucks.





	The Taste of Seasons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaanaai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaanaai/gifts).



Otoya giggled as he pressed his nose against a cold window, his breath leaving a white mist on it. Red eyes were scanning closely the crown beneath them. All those people with different personalities, different jobs, different families, on the very same street. It seemed almost surreal to be sitting there, up above them all, feeling like at the top of the world, waiting for a coffee.

Yes. A coffee. Autumn was here, and with it came all the exciting new flavors Otoya _had_ to try. It didn’t matter if his favorite St☆rbucks was packed with people and it was basically a miracle they managed to get seats. That’s why he really appreciated Tokiya not only agreed to come with him but also decided to stay even after the initial idea to leave upon seeing the crowd. It was much more fun to try all the coffees with Tokiya, even if he was boring and ordered a black coffee each time.

Blowing on a glass, Otoya pressed a finger and, with his tongue out, began to drag it across the window. Soon, there were their names written in a very messy handwriting, with an umbrella between them. After adding a small heart on the top of the umbrella, Otoya nodded to himself, satisfied with his work, and turned to his boyfriend.

“Tokiya, Tokiya! What do you think?” he pointed at his masterpiece, already ruined by the droplets of water. Tokiya stopped reading his book for a second, looked up beneath his glasses, and scowled.

“I think you shouldn’t add more work for the employees.” Still, there was the tiniest blush high on his cheeks. Tokiya couldn’t even blame it on the change of temperature; they’ve been inside for a while now.

“Mou.” Otoya pouted and reached across the table to grab Tokiya’s large hand. Much to his delight, Tokiya not only allowed that; he returned the gesture and began to stroke Otoya’s hand with a thumb. The hand was cold, but Otoya got used to this. He managed to get over his initial response to warm Tokiya’s hands with his own. It never worked, but it was a good argument to use to hold Tokiya’s hand even in public. Not even Tokiya managed to argue with it, and the fans thought it was adorable.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Otoya smiled. Tokiya peeked at him, eyes going soft. He squeezed Otoya’s hand and, after a quick glance on their surroundings, brought it to his lips. The airy giggle Otoya let out was absolutely adorable.

“I know it’s important to you. It’s the least I could do.” Despite not understanding exactly _why_ it was so crucial for Otoya to try absolutely all seasonal drinks, Tokiya always went whenever Otoya asked. It worked perfectly as their little alone time.

Letting go of Tokiya’s hand, Otoya stood up and circled the table to plop on a seat next to Tokiya. Then, he took the hand back into his own, clad in long sleeves of his sweater. Otoya curled up against Tokiya as much as he could without putting his boots on the seat. Arm securely held against himself, Otoya began to press little smooches to every inch of Tokiya’s hand.

“We’re in public.”

“I don’t care.” To emphasize his point, Otoya nuzzled his cheek against Tokiya’s, lifting his glasses. Tokiya let that slide, enjoying the closeness a little too much. He should move, keep the distance between them at what was deemed acceptable for close friends. He didn’t. His boyfriend wanted cuddles, who was Tokiya to say no to him. The public could go to hell.

Otoya eyed the book Tokiya was holding, skipping through the page to try to guess what it was about. It seemed like one of the mystery novels Tokiya liked, but Otoya didn’t get enough of the content before Tokiya flipped a page with one hand. A skill acquired after hours of having Otoya’s dead-like weight on him during lazy mornings.

“Could you get them?” Tokiya asked at the sound of their names and orders being shouted out.

“Sure.” Otoya untangled himself from the cocoon he made. It was a miracle he didn’t spill anything on his way back; the room was packed with people. He sat down next to Tokiya again, making a face at the sight of a black coffee Tokiya ordered. Only once did Otoya try to drink it, back when he tried to copy Tokiya to prepare for his musical role, and it was _awful_. The memory alone left a bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

“You’re making a weird face.” Tokiya commented before taking a sip of his coffee. “Hmm… Good, but I’d prefer yours.”

“Want a sip?” Otoya cocked his head, surprised Tokiya even considered trying his coffee. Still, he pushed the cup towards his boyfriend.

“Not that abomination. The coffee you make. It’s the best.” Tokiya took another sip, ignoring the redness of Otoya’s ears at the comment.

“W-well, of course! It’s made with love!” Otoya stuttered out before diving head first into his beverage. With lots of whipped cream on top, it was a matter of time before Otoya had it somewhere on his face.

“Come here.” Tokiya put his book down and turned to face Otoya, a napkin in hand. He wiped the foam around Otoya’s mouth and on the left cheek, and then licked what was on Otoya’s nose.

“Toki…!” the rest of Otoya’s voice was muffled by Tokiya’s hand.

“Wouldn’t want people to notice us, would you?” he teased with a smirk before going back to his book and coffee. With a free hand, Tokiya tangled his fingers with Otoya’s and allowed his boyfriend to keep it on his lap as he sipped his overly sweet drink. Otoya relished the flavor, and so seemed Tokiya when Otoya stole a naughty kiss to thank him for the date, his mind already looking for a break in their schedules to plan a next outing.


End file.
